Generation of Anti- I-A switch variants and their testing in mouse EAE and EAM. Generation of anti-human HLA switch variants and their testing for cross reactivity with non-human primates. Treatment of monkey EAE and EAMG with newly developed monoclonals are expected to be developed within the two year span of this contract.